Your Melody
by MMDfreak
Summary: One spring afternoon, Kaito and Miku met each other in a dramatic situation. After they met, many years pass and they've built a strong relationship. But in their middle school years, their relationship starts to break. Not only their relationship, but Rin and Len's as well... (Okay, I suck at summaries, I know. owo") Contains: Kaito x Miku Len x Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there~!**

**This is my first fanfiction I've ever uploaded! Sorry, the title's kinda cheesy and/or crappy. The title has some meaning to it, (and you'll find out later). If you have some suggestions for a better title, please tell me in your review! Oh and, just to let you know, Kaito and Miku are 12 years old in this chapter. You'll see why I picked such a young age later on~ :3**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prolouge<em>**

_It was one of those scorching summer days in July where a even the strongest fan can't cool you down. Although, there is one thing Kaito knew that would always hit the spot._

"Dad! Mom! I'm out to go get some ice cream!" shouted Kaito as he took a step outside his door.

"Alright! Be back soon!" answered Kaito's mother.

"Ice cream? I wanna come too, big brother!" mumbled Kaito's little sister, Kaiko, as she tugged on his scarf.

"Hmmm, but you need to finish unpacking, Kaiko. I promise I'll buy you ice cream and bring it home, okay?" Kaito said as he patted his little sister's head.

"Hmph.." pouted Kaiko and then headed her way back to her room.

Kaito ran down his neighborhood street with excitement to get ice cream, since he considers it a reward for all his hard work unpacking (it was also a hot day too). He later slowed down to look at the gorgeous sights in the city.

"Wow..."

* * *

><p>"See you later, Miku~!" Rin yelled while waving goodbye and started jogging in a different direction.<p>

"Bye!" Miku cried out and waved goodbye back.

After a mile of walking back to her house, Miku heard a vibrating sound coming from her school bag.

"Eh?"

She got a text message from her mom.

"Miku, I just made some leek soup. Mikuo skipped school since he has a cold, so hurry up and come home before he eats it all! ^^"

She glared at the text message. "Jeez..."

She sighed and started running towards the direction to her house. After a few yards of running, she turned to her left and found herself running near a park.

_Huh? I didn't know there was a park here... _She thought to herself.

**Oomph!**

"Ouch..." Miku whispered to herself after she fell to the ground.

"HEY! Who do you think you are, bumping into me and making me drop my groceries?!" an unfamiliar voice bellowed.

Miku slowly looked up to see who she accidently crashed into. It was a brown haired boy who looked about the same age as Miku.

"O-oh, I'm s-so sorry..." Miku quietly apologized to the boy. The boy got up looked down at Miku.

"Huh?! I can't hear you!" roared the brown haired boy once again.

"What did she say?"

"She's like a mouse."

"Hahah! Squeak, squeak!"

There were two other boys, also seemed to be the same age as Miku, standing next to the boy. They were laughing and teasing Miku.

"S-" Miku slowly got up.

"Sorry!" Miku stated tearing up and attempted to run away from the boys. But suddenly the brown haired boy caught her arm.

"Hah! Where exactly do you think you're going? You think I'm gonna let you off the hook so easily?" The boy laughed and threw Miku across the ground.

"Ahh!" Miku screamed and fell to the rough ground.

* * *

><p>(A few minutes earlier...)<p>

Kaito sighed and he licked his heavenly ice cream and carried a spare for Kaiko. _Who would've known it would take me soo long to find an ice cream shop? _He thought to himself and groaned. A boy's voice caught his attention.

"Hah! Where exactly do you think you're going? You think I'm gonna let you off the hook so easily?"

Kaito quickly turned a corner down the street he was walking on and a teal haired girl screaming as she was being thrown to the ground. His pupils shrank.

"HEY!" Kaito yelled to the catch the three boys attention. "What the hell are you doing?!"

The boys turned around and saw Kaito's petrifying angry face. The brown haired boy froze for a second and looked at his friends.

"RUN!" The brown haired boy told his friends and they immediately made a run for it.

Kaito was just about to run after them, but helping Miku was more important. He ran after her and held out a hand. Miku was astonished. She hesitated to grab his hand for a second, but decided to grab it anyway.

"Th... Thank you so much.." she quietly muttered and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, no need to thank me," Kaito pulled Miku up and smiled. "Are you alright?"

Miku paused for a moment and stared at the blue haired boy in front of her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she slightly smiled.

"Man, those guys are complete jerks!" Kaito glanced at the direction where the boys left and chuckled a bit. "And complete sissies. Why didn't they confront me like a man?"

Miku laughed along with him.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. The name's Shion Kaito. You?" asked Kaito gave her a warm smile.

"Ah, Hatsune Miku," Miku blushed a little and looked away.

"Hehe, nice name!" Kaito grinned at her once again.

"Thanks." Miku looked at him and smiled back.

Miku remembered her mom's text.

"Ah, sorry! I have to go!" Miku started running to her house.

"Huh? Oh, alright, Bye!" Kaito waved goodbye to Miku and started walking his way home.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Miku called out to her mom.<p>

"Miku, the leek soup is almost done! What took you so long?" Miku's mom asked Miku with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Well, your soup's on the table."

"Okay."

Miku sat down and started drinking/eating her soup with her elbow on the table, holding her chin. She stared out her window.

"Kaito, huh?" She smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Kaito called out to his mom and dad.<p>

"Big brother!" Kaiko came running to the door.

"What took you so long? And what about my ice cream?" Kaiko whined.

"Oh. Uhh... about that.." Kaito lifted the bag with the small container of vanilla ice cream in it.

Kaiko quickly snatched the bag from him and opened the small container of ice cream. The was nothing but a pool of white ice cream.

"... Big bro! It melted because you took so long!" argued Kaiko.

".. Ah. Ahahah, sorry Kaiko..." Kaito put his hand behind his head and scratched it.

"Hmph!" Kaiko stomped on his foot and ran down the hallway.

"OW!"

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

"Good morning!" greeted Rin and stood up from her desk, taking a step to Miku's and Len.

"Mornin'," also greeted Len as he turned around, facing Miku's desk.

"Morning, Rin, Len," Miku greeted back and smiled.

"Hey, hey," Rin looked at her two closest friends. "I heard there's a new park that opened a week ago. How about we go there after school?"

_P-park..? _Miku immediately thought about Kaito and slightly blushed while looking away.

"Why? I'd rather spend my Friday at home playing video games," Len halfheartedly said while leaning against his chair with both his arms carrying the weight of his head.

"Aww, c'mon Len!" whined Rin.

Len glanced at Rin. "Fine..."

"Yay~ How about you, Miku?" Rin questioned.

"What? Oh, um, sure!" Miku smiled.

"Yay!" Rin started clapping and jumping up and down.

"Alright everyone. Take your seat." The classroom's teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru, told his students.

"Yes sir..." The whole class groaned.

"We have a new student today." The teacher announced. "Okay, come on in."

Miku's eyebrows raised once the new student came in. It was a familiar blue haired boy.

"Now, please introduce yourself to the class," directed to the boy.

"Hello. My name is Shion Kaito. Nice to meet you all." Kaito bowed after introducing himself.

Miku's pupils shrank.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, finally done~! Thanks for reading~ ^^ Please fav and leave a review! :)<strong>

**I've noticed that I used a lot of "as" 's and that there's so much dialogue ... Sorry if that gets annoying...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to:**

**Eyes-front-soldier for the fav, review, and follow! w**

**Awesomex09 for the fav! c':**

**XxKingArthurIIIxX for the follow! QwQ**

**Dere Dere 02 for the fav! ;u;**

**BRSkylepancakes for the fav! :D**

**And thanks to you all who are reading! ^^**

**It means a lot! ouo**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"We have a new student today." The teacher announced.

"Hah? Why is there a new student when school's almost over?"

"Yeah!"

Mr. Hiyama gave the disturbing students a sharp glare, then turned his head back  
>to the classroom door. "Okay, come on in."<p>

Miku's eyebrows raised once the new student came in. It was a familiar blue haired boy.

"Now, please introduce yourself to the class," directed Mr. Hiyama to the boy.

"Hello. My name is Kaito Shion. Nice to meet you all." Kaito bowed after  
>introducing himself.<p>

Miku's pupils shrank.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: A coincidental incident<strong>

"Alright, thank you Shion. Now go ahead and take your seat right behind Kagamine  
>Rin," Mr. Hiyama i told his new student. "Ms. Kagamine, please raise your hand."<p>

Rin shot her hand up. She's always excited when new students arrive. Especially if  
>they're near her seat.<p>

Miku realised that the desk behind Rin is right across to hers, so she turned her head  
>to hide herself.<p>

She didn't know exactly why she tried to hide herself. Maybe it was  
>because he protected her yesterday and showed such kindness to her. Or maybe it's<br>because she was embarrassed about leaving him so suddenly without telling a reason  
>for why she was leaving.<p>

"Let start today by opening our textbooks." Mr. Hiyama instructed.

Miku pulled her textbook out of her desk and put it on the corner of desk, not realizing  
>that her eraser was there. It fell to the ground, closer to Kaito's chair than to hers. <em>Crap!<em>  
>Miku cursed herself.<p>

Miku tried to lean from her seat to get it without making eye contact. Before she could  
>touch it, Kaito already grabbed it. While leaning, Kaito held out his hand with his fingers<br>pinching the eraser.

"Here," He whispered and smiled.

Miku took the eraser without saying "thank you" and turned her head back to the  
>teacher. It was rude of her, and she knew that.<p>

If she said something, he would probably recognize her. But how could she thank him without saying anything? Smile  
>and tilt her head? Her face would get recognized!<p>

A few hours later, the school bell rang for their lunch break. _I gotta get outta here..._  
>Miku quickly stood up from her desk and tried to head to classroom door.<p>

"Miku!" Rin called Miku over to her desk. "C'mon, lets sit together with Len and lets ask  
>the new guy when he comes back from the bathroom!"<p>

_Aw, great! Thanks alot, Rin!_ Miku clenched her fist. What was she going to do now?  
>She can't ignore Rin. Rin would misunderstand and think that she did something<br>wrong.

Then, Miku would have to explain about what happened the day before, and she  
>doesn't really want to. She can't say anything either, like "I'm going to the bathroom!"<p>

Then a lightbulb popped out above Miku's head.

"Please excuse me, I've got to use the laboratory." Miku said in a mature accent.

"Eh?" Rin was flabbergasted as well as Len.

(Miku's hair wasn't visible; it was all showing on the front, so Rin and Len couldn't see it  
>and recognize her). As Miku walked out the classroom door, she could hear Rin and<br>Len's conversation.

"Uh... Was that really Miku?"

"Don't think so. She was speaking so formally. Maybe that was someone in our class  
>named Riku or something? And she thought her name was called."<p>

"I don't think we have someone named Riku in our class, though..."

"Like I'd know all 36 names of each student in our classroom!"

"Well I know most of them!"

"Most! You just said most!"

"Which means almost all!"

"Whatever! Stop starting pointless conversations!"

Miku wanted to burst out laughing and also wanted to jump up and down yelling  
>"Woohoo!"<p>

**Oomph!**

_Again? Two days in a row!_ Miku once again accidently hit someone and fell onto the  
>ground. A hand reached out in front of her and she grabbed it<p>

As she was being pulled up, the person pulling her spoke.

"Are you alright?"

It was a very familiar voice. Miku slowly looked up with her bangs covering her eyes. It  
>was Kaito! <em>Dammit! Ughh, I guess there's no point in running away now...<em>

"Th-thanks," Miku quietly mumbled.

"Wha? Ah, aren't you... The girl I helped yesterday? ...Ots... Hots... Uh... Ah, Hatsune  
>Miku, right?"<p>

"Mm," Miku sheepishly smiled. "It's a surprise seeing you here, haha."

"Yeah! What a coincidence! Haha!" Kaito grinned. "Which class are you in?"

"T-the same class as you.." Miku murmured.

"Huh? What was tha-"

"Miku-chan! Gosh! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where did you go?" Rin called  
>out to Miku and pointed their classroom door. "Oh, you're the new kid! You come 'ere<br>too and eat with us!"

"Ahaha. Yeah yeah. Comin'! Ah, so you're in my class? That's awesome! I wish known  
>sooner!" Kaito gave her a huge grin.<p>

"Hehe, I actually across your right from you..." Miku slightly smiled at him.

"Really?!" Kaito was baffled and face palmed himself. "How did I not notice sooner?"

_Because I was trying my hardest to hide my face from you?_ Miku quietly laughed at  
>herself and gave a sigh. Maybe hiding from him was a stupid idea after all...<p>

* * *

><p>(As they where sitting down)<p>

"Hey, hey, Kaito!" Rin looked at Kaito with sparkling eyes. "Do you want to come  
>to the new park with us after school?"<p>

"New park? Hmm, sure! I'll definitely go!"

"Yay~! Isn't that great, Len? Miku?"

"Hmph." Len avoided looking directly into Kaito's eyes.

"...S-sure!" Miku kind of felt nervous at the fact that she was probably going to the  
>same place where Kaito and Miku met.<p>

* * *

><p>(After school, they were walking on their way to the park. A few minutes later, they<br>found it. Miku had quite a surprised look on her face)

_Th-this... This p-place... Is the same place where I met him..!_

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry about the lame cliffhanger... ;n;<strong>  
><strong>I'll try my best to make the next chapter more interesting..!<strong>  
><strong>Please FavReview/Follow this story! (I know, it's kinda boring at the moment...)**  
><strong>It encourages me to write more chapters on this story quicker than usual! QwQ<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to for the reviews, (since you two are the only reviews, I'd like to reply here **  
><strong>instead~)<strong>

**Eyes-front-story: Haha, yep~! No prob! ^^ "Future of the gerbils?" LOLOLOL okie, here **  
><strong>you go~ xDD<strong>

**XxKingArthurIIIxX: Thanks so much! I glad you like it. Yeah, I try to make their **  
><strong>personalities a bit more decent than some other stories to the best of my ability. :)<strong>

**And again, thanks to all who's reading~**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

(After school, they were walking on their way to the park. A few minutes later, they  
>found it. Miku's jaw dropped)<p>

_Th-this... This p-place... Is the same place where I met him..!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A familiar setting?<strong>

Miku's body tensed at the sight.

"WOAH! This place looks so fun!" Rin ran immediately to the playground as soon as  
>she saw it.<p>

"Heyy. You know that you're going to trip if you run like that, right?" Len said coldy.

"Hmmm... This place looks familiar..." Kaito stroked his chin while walking to the  
>playground. He stepped on a certain spot near the playground. It hit him. It was the<br>spot where Kaito noticed the three juvenile delinquents bullying Miku.

"Ah. So this is the same place we met, huh?" Kaito smiled and looked around. "I  
>wonder if those jerks are still luring around here? Then I could give them what they<br>deserved, ya know? I'm still not satisfied!" Kaito laughed and punched his palm.

Miku giggled along with him. And then her smile shortly faded.. "Um... Thanks... Again  
>for helping me.."<p>

"No need to thank me~ I wouldn't be human if I were to just stand there staring, haha."

Miku chuckled a little bit and smiled at the ground.

"Alright. How about we join them instead of just standing here?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah..."

They two ran over to the playground and joined Rin and Len. Rin was making her way  
>up the jungle gym. When she reached the top she cupped her mouth and shouted out<br>to her friends.

"Heyyy! C'mon guys, come up here! The sun's about to set and you can see it here better!"

"Gotcha! Comin'!" Miku replied and ran over to the jungle gym along with Kaito,

Len, however, just stood where he was.

"Len! Why are you just standing there? C'mon up!"

"Tch. Why should I?"

"Don't tell me... You're afraid of heights?!"

"As if!"

"Then come up!"

"Why should I have to listen to you if I don't want to?!"

"Ahahaha! Len's afraid of heights~ Len's afraid of heights~"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Do they argue very often?" Kaito laughed. He manged to reach the top before Miku  
>did. Miku was still trying to make her way up.<p>

"Hahaha, yeah. You're gonna have to get used to it~"

"Oh boy... Haha!"

As Miku was laughing, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was climbing.  
>Suddenly her foot slipped off a pole of the jungle gym.<p>

"Ah—!"

Luckily Kaito caught her hand once she slipped.

"Are you alright Miku?!" Kaito asked her as he was pulling her up.

"Yeah.. Once again, thank you... Kaito..." Miku blushed.

"Whew. I'm glad," Kaito whiped his forehead.

"Kaito's a hero!" Rin eyes were sparkling again.

"Hmph." Len looked away from Kaito.

"Aha, umm... Thanks? Hehe."

"Your perky attitude kinda scares me.." Len told Kaito quietly.

"Well.. At least I'm not a tsudere!"

Kaito, Rin, and Miku laughed while Len just gave them a "Hmph!" face. Their laughs  
>slowly began to quiet down.<p>

"Pretty..."

"Yeah."

"Mm."

There was a beautiful sunset to the right of the park and also a moment of silence.

"... Finally I get to go home," Len started to exit the playground.

"Geez, you're so mean, Len!" Rin shouted and jumped down to go after him.

"Alright. I guess it's time to go, Miku.."

"Yeah," Miku sighed. _I wish there would be more days like this..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so I got Chapter 3 done really early.<strong>

**I guess I didn't need to fast forward on the four's childhood after all.**  
><strong>Although, the next chapter might...<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**  
><strong>Not sure if this was interesting like I said it would be, but next chapter, for sure! <strong>  
><strong>*determined face*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who read the last chapter and is reading this one~! ^^**

**WARNING:**  
><strong>This chapter has a lot of Rin x Len in it... So beware non-RinxLen shippers! *^*<strong>

**Don't skip it though! This chapter pretty much explains why the title is named its name! **

**(Not really a warning, but..)**  
><strong>This chapter is kinda long... ouo"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

There was a beautiful sunset to the right of the park and also a moment of silence.

"... Finally I get to go home," Len started to exit the playground.

"Geez, you're so mean, Len!" Rin shouted and jumped down to go after him.

"Alright. I guess it's time to go, Miku.."

"Yeah," Miku sighed. I wish there would be more days like this...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The beginning of a tragedy...<strong>

Summary:

It turns out that Miku's wish came true. The bond between Kaito, Len, Rin, and herself became closer  
>and closer every single day. Those days became into months. Those months became into years. Currently, the group of four kids entered the same Middle School a year ago. Now they are in seventh grade. A grade that Miku wished would never approach to the four.<p>

* * *

><p>Miku walked through the doors of her Middle School. She was wearing a relaxed face and took a deep breath while closing her eyes. They opened once she heard Rin's usual greeting.<p>

"Good Morning, Miku!" Rin ran towards Miku, raised her hand, and waved it. A blond haired boy followed behind Rin, slightly smiling while looking away.

"Morning Rin! Morning Len!" Miku warmly smiled at them.

"Len?" Rin quietly said and turned around. Once she saw him, she blushed lightly and looked away.

"Mornin'," Len greeted the two girls.

Rin didn't say anything. She would've normally greeted him with a "Good morning Len~!", but after what happened 2 days ago, how could she?

* * *

><p><span>(What happened 2 days ago. It was a cold Saturday night.)<span>

When Rin was still 10 years old (along with the others), she and her family was perfectly fine. Just a normal, happy family. But right now, her parents are fighting almost everyday ever since the beginning of 7th grade. (Which was over half a year ago.) But yesterday's fight was a lot more worse than the usual ones.

Her dad started breaking things like plates and glasses. She was locking herself in the room, covering herself with a blanket like there was a thunderstorm outside. Tears were streaming down her face. _How did it all come down to this..?_ Rin thought to herself and continued sobbing.

After club activities, Len just came back home and went upstairs to his bedroom. Rin and Len were neighbors and their balconies were so close to each other. Once Len entered his room, he saw that Rin's curtains were open. And through Rin's window was Rin curled up in a ball and crying.

Len's pupils shrunk until they were a size of a pebble. He quickly grabbed an eraser and opened his balcony doors. Once he reached the edge of his balcony he threw the eraser onto Rin's balcony door.

Rin gasped and turned around. She saw Len breathing in and out deeply. She rushed towards her balcony door and opened it.

"What... Happened...?" Len asked her in between breaths.

Rin stood there, staring at him. And after a few seconds she broke into tears.. As soon as Len saw the tears, he got up the railings of his balcony and jumped over to Rin's. As Len was flying over to her, his arms extended into a hug. That hug reached her, and her eyebrow's raised while she was being tackled by Len.

"... Tell me what happened... Please..." Len tightly hugged Rin while saying that.

Rin broke into more tears and explained to him what happened. Len was absolutely surprised. And once again, he found himself tightly hugging her.

".. I see now..." Len slowly pulled away from Rin and looked her in the eye. "... Whenever something like this happens.. Whenever you want to cry.. You always have me, okay?" Rin was astonished by his words and replied.

"... Yeah... Thank you... Thank you!" Rin buried her face in his chest and continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Rin couldn't talk to him. More over, she couldn't even look at him. Len understood why she avoided him. In fact, he was actually a little embarrassed himself.<p>

"Hey!" A blue haired boy came running towards them. "Mornin'!"

Miku casually greeted him while Len and Rin greeted him awkwardly. Kaito scooted himself over to Miku and gently nudged her.

"Umm... Is something going on with those two?" Kaito whispered to Miku.

"I have no idea..." Miku whispered back.

"Hmmm..."

* * *

><p><strong>-school's over-<strong>

"Bye bye, Miku, Kaito~!" Rin said goodbye to the two her usual way. Then headed her direction home along with Len. She stayed silent while walking with him..

"Hey there... Are you okay..? I mean... You and your family... Has anything happened yesterday? " Len looked at her and asked.

Rin looked down and frowned. She didn't answer for a moment. Then she turned her head, smiled at him and replied, "Well, I'm okay.. Not perfect, but okay~! And no, nothing much..."

"Are you sure? I can tell that smile of yours isn't a real one..." Len looked at her with serious eyes.

Rin's happy face turned into a surprised one and faded into a sad one.

"They argued for a bit.." Rin admitted...

"Mm..."

-They were in front of their houses-

"Well... If you need anything, just come out onto the balcony.." Len scratched his head.

"Oka-"

**CRASH!**

A sound of shattered glass came from Rin's house. Len and Rin rushed to her front door and Rin slowly opened it. They saw her mom and dad shouting at each other with broken glass on the floor.

As soon as they saw the sight, Len grabbed Rin's wrist and lead her out her door. Then he lead her to his house, dragged her upstairs, and gently pulled her into his room.

"Just... Stay here... For awhile... Got it?" Len panted.

Rin blushed and stared at the ground.

"Got i-.."

**DING DONG!**

Len immediately looked at Rin with serious eyes and told her, "Wait here."

".. M-mm..."

Len went downstairs and opened his front door. Rin's parents stood before him. Her dad's arms were crossed and he stared intensely into Len's eyes.

"Uh... Len...? Could you please have your mom and dad as well as Rin come here?" Rin's mom asked him.

Len was quiet for a moment, and then replied.

"... Sure..."

"Dad! Mom! Rin!" Len called the three.

Len's mom and dad came rushing downstairs while Rin slowly made her way.

"Um... We're sorry for calling you down so suddenly," Rin's mom looked at Len's parents. "But do you two mind if we sit down and talk for awhile?"

Len's mom nodded her head and lead the group to the living room.

"Um... So... W-what seems to be the matter, Aoi, Hayoto-?" Len's slightly lied. She knew it had to be about their relationship, considering their fights happening so many times and Rin having to come over.

"W-we... H-hayoto and I... H-have made a decision... T-to get divorced..."

Len and Rin's pupils shrank; Len's parents had pretty surprised faces on as well.

"We... H-have also decided... That Rin will come live with me in Yokohama after her 8th graduation which is a couple of weeks from now."

As soon as those words came out of her mom's mouth, Rin's mind went completely blank. She already felt like crying. Len had a scary and surprised face on. Len's parents still had a surprised reaction.

"... I-I have a huge favor to ask you two... I-If you don't mind..."

Len's mom gave Rin's a "continue" face.

"... I want to ask if Len can come with Rin and I to Yokohama and have them enter the same private high school... The high school will dorms where they can stay at.. I know this sounds really selfish of me, but... I-I understand how much Rin would suffer being apart from her all of her closest friends... I figured she might feel a little better with at least one coming along with us... I can't ask any other parents of Rin's friends because I know you both a lot, Emi and Ryo..."

Len's parents faced each other. Then, Len's mom slowly turned her head to face Rin's mom.

"We'll think about this Aoi..." Len's mom stood up. "But can I talk to you in private?"

Len's dad stood up as well and looked at Rin's dad.

"Hayoto. I'd like to talk to you too."

The moms and dads went into separate rooms. As soon as they left, Len glanced at Rin. Her eyes were overflowing with tears. Len grabbed her and hugged her. He could stand Rin's sad face.

"... I-I don't want to leave..." Rin whispered..

_I don't want you too either.._ Len thought to himself.

"... I-If you leave... There's a possible chance where I will come with you..." Len started to hug her tightly. "So... I'll still be there for you..."

Rin slightly smiled at his words and pulled away. She wiped her tears.

"T-thank you... You don't know how much that means to me.." Rin grinned.

The doors where the parents went opened. They all faced Rin and Len.

Len's mom began, "Len... I... I want you to come with Rin and Aoi..."

The eyebrows of the middle schoolers raised.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"I'm home!" Kaito called out to his family.

Kaito's family was in the living room and they faced him. They all looked depressed.

"K-kaito... W-welcome home..."

".. My mom is sick and is in the hospital right now in Kobe.." Kaito's dad held his hands together. "... We've decided to move there after your graduation this year..."

Kaito dropped his school luggage.

* * *

><p><strong>Uwahh, I'm so sorry I didn't update last week! I was so busy... T^T<strong>

**But here's chapter 4...**

**Yeah, I had to fast forward. So now they're in 8th grade..**

**Too much moving away, I know... ;-;**

**But, I did it for the sake of this fanfiction to get more interesting...**

**Anyways, hope you liked it~! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading~!**  
><strong>Hey, I'm not dead guys.. =w="<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry I had a loooong hiatus from this fanfic.<strong>  
><strong>It's long thoo. Would that make up for it? ono<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

Meanwhile...

"I'm home!" Kaito called out to his family.

Kaito's family was in the living room and they faced him. They all looked depressed.

"K-kaito... W-welcome home..." His mom stuttered.

".. My mom is sick and is in the hospital right now in Kobe.." Kaito's dad held his hands together. "... We've decided to move there after your graduation this year because I need to come and see her..."

Kaito dropped his school luggage.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: See you later..<strong>

"W-wha..." Kaito managed to get out. He slowly walked towards them.

"Honey, I know you'll miss your friends like you always do whenever we move.. And it's the same with Kaiko."

Kaiko was sitting down. She was looking at the ground with a blank stare. Her eyes looked a little puffy because she's been crying rivers once their parents told her.

"But.. You'll make other friends, I'm sure.. It's not the first time that we've been moving.." Kaito's mom continued.

Kaito wanted to slam his hands on the coffee table. _But the friends I made since we moved in are different from the ones I've made before..!_ He yelled to himself. He turned away from his parents, grabbed his bag by the front door, and stomped his way upstairs to his room.

"Kai–" Kaito slammed his bedroom door before his mom could finish.

As soon as he did that, he could feel tears running down his cheeks. He thought about all the memories he made with his closest friends. Len. Rin. And especially, Miku.

"Fuck!" He cursed and punched the wall.

He was scared of telling his friends about him moving. But there's something that made him even more terrified.

Their reactions.

* * *

><p>Miku was walking down the path to her school. Once she saw the school building, she closed her eyes and deeply sighed.<p>

Today's the day.. Our graduation.. Miku smiled at her thoughts. She couldn't wait for school to be over so she could spend her whole summer break with her best friends.

Her stomach automatically had butterflies at the thought of all the things she could do with them. It lightly tickled her and she giggled. She opened her eyes and saw a girl with short blond hair a few feet ahead of her.

"Rin!" Miku called out. "Morning~!"

"G-good... Morning... Miku..." Rin slightly smiled at her.

"Today's our graduation! I'm so excited!" Miku jumped up and down.

"Hm? A-ahh... Me too.." Rin couldn't look at Miku in the eye.

"Rin? Is everything alright? You seem down today.." Miku asked her.

"Huh? O-oh yeah.. Everything's fine..." Rin lied. It was the exact opposite.

"Guess today's just not your day, huh? W-well.. Just think of all the fun things we could do during summer break! You, Len, Kaito, and I. We could all go to the beach! Or go karaoke! Or go to that old park we've went to when we were little kids!" Miku said enthusiastically.

"Listen Miku, I—"

(bell rings)

"S-sorry but we'll talk about it after school.. I have somewhere to be during lunch.. I need to meet up with Len.." Rin muttered.

"Ooohh," Miku nudged Rin and winked. "Okayy, gotcha! See you~!" Miku zoomed away.

_It's not like that..._ Rin wanted to say.

**(Lunch bell rings)**

Rin glanced left and right in hallways searching for Len. She couldn't see him in front of her so she turned around.

"Ah!" Rin hit someone in the process.

"Are you o— Rin!" A yellow haired boy helped her up. "Sorry."

"L-len... I.. Can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh.. Sure.."

**(They both went up to the rooftop)**

"So what do you need to talk about..?"

Rin hesitated to say anything. She went up to the ledge of the roof secured with bars and a fence. She closed her eyes as she felt a gentle breeze past her.

".. It's about moving..."

"If this is about apologizing, then like I said before, there's no need t—"

"No.. I-it's about Miku.. A-and Kaito.." Rin felt tears starting to form in her eyes and her throat felt like it was getting clogged. Words were hard to get out of her mouth. "H-how am I... S-supposed.. T-to tell t-them..?"

Len stood there and paused. Then he slowly walked to the left side of her and looked at the view below and around the school.

He spoke, "I know it's going to be hard... But we have no choice but to tell them, right now, since we won't be able to later."

"I know that.. But—"

"After school. I'll come with you and we'll both explain the situation together.. Okay?"

Rin looked at him, her face looked a little shocked by the way he's already ready.

Len looked at her back and noticed her face. He turned back to the front.

"... Don't get me wrong... I really don't want to tell them either.."

Rin turned back to the front as well and nodded.

"But.. We have no choice."

* * *

><p><strong>-last bell rings for students to leave-<strong>

Others were high-fiving each and/or praising each other knowing that it's their last day of school. Rin, on the other hand, wanted to stay by her desk and never leave. She hated the fact that she was told to move the day before graduation; it's just not enough time for her to get ready.

She put her head down on her desk and sighed. She immediately felt like crying.

"Hey," softly spoke a voice. "Let's go.."

Rin looked up and saw Len looking down at her with an uneasy face. She turned away like no one was there.

"Rin."

Rin got up while closing her eyes. If she opened them, tears would flow out. She tried to push them back in.

They both exited the classroom, went to their shoe lockers, changed shoes, and exited the building.

Rin searched with her eyes to find a teal haired girl that always stuck out from the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd grade year)<strong>

"Hey, look at her. She has really bright teal hair. It's looks so.. Ugh."

"Yeah. It sticks out wayy too much."

"Mhm. It looks sooo not natural."

((A/N: I know it's supposed to be *unnatural, but these are 3rd graders.))

"Oh my gosh, she looks so weird."

"Is she some sort of weird cosplayer?"

"I don't see anyone else with that type of hair."

"You're right. How weeeiirdd.."

"That can't be the hair she was born with right?

"Haha, of course not! Idiot!"

More whispers and gossips filled Miku's ears as she's passing through the hallways of elementary school. Her bangs were covering her eyes. Miku learned that there are always bullies, no matter what age nor grade.

At lunch, Miku always sat alone. She didn't really care because she was used to it, all the criticism since kindergarten.

Suddenly, she felt a presence sitting with her and facing her.

"Hey. I like your hair."

The whole class turned around and faced Miku's desk, all the students were shocked. There was a yellow haired girl with a bow headband sitting in front of her.

Miku looked through the tiny gaps of her bangs. Her eyes widened when she noticed an actual person was sitting and talking to her.

".. U-uh," she muttered.

"My name's Rin, and you are?" She ducked, attempting to see Miku eyes.

Miku slowly pushed away her bangs and replied, "M-miku.."

Ignoring everyone's gasps of surprise to see Miku adorable face, Rin widely grinned at her. "Miku-chan? That's a pretty name!"

"... Th-th-thanks. I-I like yours too. And your bow's really... Cute.."

"Ahh~ Really? Tha—"

"Pfft. I think that bow doesn't suit her."

A blond haired boy went up to Rin and gently tugged on her bow two times.

"Hey!" Rin covered her now with her hand. "But Lennnnn, you're the one the bought me this!"

The boy's eyes widened and tried to cover her mouth, but she pushed his hand away before he could.

"Uhh. I don't know what you're talking about. You're going crazy."

"Am not!"

"Pfft."

Miku quickly covered her mouth. But she couldn't hold it in, and laughed loud enough for the whole class to hear.

The whole class was dead silent. Then, the students gasped, cover their mouths, or started talking amongst themselves.

Instead, Len and Rin laughed along with Miku.

* * *

><p>"Miku!"<p>

Long, teal colored hair swung and Miku's eyes met Rin's.

"Ah! Rin!" Miku replied with wide eyes.

As they were shoving through the crowd of graduates, the image of their faces got clearer. While Miku was overjoyed and had sparkles in her eyes, Rin had drops of tears in them.

"Ri-!" Miku stopped and stared at Rin. "n? A-are you okay? ... Ah I see, tears of joy? Hehe, I'm so happy too!"

"N-"

"Kyaa~ This summer's going to be so fun! I've already made a list of what we could do, haha!"

"Miku! Please Listen!"

"Huh? .. Uh, okay? Um. Let's go walk your way to your house?"

Rin slightly nodded her head. The four all headed their way. After awhile, they had a couple more blocks left.

"Um... Rin? W-what did you want to say before?"

"Miku... I..."

Rin glanced at Len. Len closed his eyes and nodded his head, showing seriousness.

"L-len-kun a-and I.. A-a-are m-m-m-moving.." Rin stuttered and faintly whispered.

Miku froze for a moment and shook her head. Kaito froze as well, having a very surprised expression on.

"S-sorry, I must've been hearing things.. What was that?"

"... L-Len and I.. Are moving... T-to... Yokohama.. T-t-tomorrow..."

Miku looked down with blank eyes. "... Eh?" Miku paused for a moment and then looked up. ".. Ah.. Ahaha! Good one Rin! I need to plan my revenge for fooling me like this.." Miku stoked her chin.

"M-miku." Rin stared at her. "Does... It sound... L-like I'm.. Messing around..?"

"... Huh...?" Miku's eyes widened and her fake smile began to fade.  
>"Wh... Why... Why are you telling me this now?"<p>

Rin faced the ground with a painful look on her face. "... I was.. T-told this yesterday.."

Miku felt like collapsing.. This is a.. Nightmare.. Right..? Yeah, this.. This can't happen.. Miku waited to awake up from this horrifying dream. But she remained the same way, only telling her that it's reality she's facing.

**RING RING!**

Rin's phone was ringing.

"... Hello?"

"... Rin.. Come here. To the airport. Now. I have both your bag and Len's."

"... Huh?"

"Now."

".. Why..?"

"I said now."

"... Is it that you can't handle being with dad anymore..?"

"That's it, huh?! Huh, mom?! I'm tired of your selfishness!" Tears started falling off of Rin's eyes. "Well I'm not moving a foot!"

Rin turned around and ended up facing Len. His eyes were deep serious. Rin replied with a surprised face and eventually she turned around and held the phone back into her ear.

"...I'm coming."

"R-rin.. W-who was that..? And where are you going?" Miku asked in a very quiet voice.

"I... I need to go.. Now.." Rin shuddered.

".. Go where?" questioned Kaito. He also felt uneasy. Especially knowing the fact that he had to leave too. Leaving Miku alone.

"The airport."

"The airport..?" Len replied. "Now?"

"Yes... Now."

"I'm going with you!" Miku shouted with drops in her eyes.

"M-me too!" Kaito also shouted yet stuttered.

They four group of friends all went to the airport. As they were slowly walking to the Gate, Kaito said he was going to the bathroom. Len went along with him as well.

".. Len.. I need to tell you something. Please tell Rin this as well."

"Hm..? What?"

"... I... I'm also.. M-moving away from this town..."

"... Huh...?"

"My grandmother's sick.. So I need to leave.."

"Wha... So then–?!"

"... Yeah... We'd be leaving.. M-miku.. All alone.."

* * *

><p>After that, they all reached the gate and the security area. They all silently stood there.<p>

"Well... This is it, huh?" Len said, with drops of tears in both of his sparkling eyes.

Tears started rolling down the two girls' eyes. Kaito had small drops of tears in his eyes too.

As they began to calm down, Miku spoke, "... I... I'm really going to miss you two..."

Kaito looked at the ground. "Me too..." He frowned.

Len took a deep breath and smiled. He turned his back away from Kaito and rolled his eyes.

"Hmph."

The two boys laughed at Len mimicking their childhood past. Soon enough those laughs and smiles quickly turned into frowns and looks of despair.

Kaito frowned. "Come visit.. Here soon.. Okay?"

Len closed his eyes then managed a smile.

"Yeah.. Definitely.."

Len looked at Miku, who was still wiping tears off her face.

"Miku... You... Take care of yourself.. Okay?"

"... Okay.. Thanks... You too.."

Miku turned her head towards Rin and looked at her in the eye. She could help but start crying again.

"... R-rin... I-I... I-I'm really going to miss you..."

Rin choked back on her tears. "M-me.. Too... Miku.."

"We'll meet again soon.. Right...?"

"... M-mm.." (Yeah) Rin lied. Will there really be another time when we can meet again?

"Rin. Len. It's time to go." Rin's mother interrupted.

Rin looked away from her mother like she wasn't there. But she slowly began to nod her head. She turned her head to face Len then to Miku.

"... Miku I-" Tears started pouring out of Rin's eyes. They both hugged each other and laid their heads on their shoulder to cry. "I... C-can't say this is goodbye..."

".. N-no.. Of course not... We'll just say...

See you later..?"

* * *

><p>After more and more tears at the airport while Rin and Len were leaving, Miku and Kaito were laying down at a nearby sakura (cherry blossom) tree hill.<p>

"... Why must... This happened..? Why was... It so.. Sudden..?" Miku whispered, stopping in between from hiccups by crying.

"..." Kaito laid, silently, feeling lots of guilt on his shoulders.

"I planned.. A lot of things.. For us to do.. Altogether.." Miku sniffed.

"... I wanted to.. Do things together.. Too.." Kaito kept pausing, struggling to get words out of his mouth. "... Miku... You know what always makes me feel better?" He stood up.

"Ice cream..?" Miku stood up as well and faced him, wiping her tears and sakura petals off her face and body.

Kaito chuckled. "No.. Well, I mean, yes.. But.. There's another thing."

"What's that?" Miku slightly tilted her head.

"Singing, " Kaito smiled. "Singing feels like it sucks all the sadness, worry, nervousness, and any other uneasy feeling from you. It creates this tingling-like feeling and it instantly makes you happy."

Kaito looked down at the sakura petal covered grass and slightly blushed. "Well.. At least I think so.."

Miku stared at him in awe. She's known him for years now, and she didn't even know he sang.

"Could I.. Hear you.. Sing..?"

Kaito flashed his eyes at her with excitement. "Y-you want me to sing for you..?"

"Mm." (Yeah.)

Kaito gave a her a thumbs up and grinned widely.

**(Kaito sings "Kaito's ice cream song"/"An Answer to Hatsune Miku")**

Miku's eyes widened with amazement. Just listening to him made her instantly happy.

Kaito blushed out of embarrassment, scratched his head, and smiled. Miku smiled back.

"Eheh... That was a little embarrassing.." Kaito turned his head away.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? I loved it!"

Kaito's eyes sparkled as he turned to face her. "Really? I'm gla-!"

RING!

They both jumped. Miku reached out for her pocket in her skirt. She pulled out her phone and checked her messages.

Miku, I need your help with some chores. Please come home now. -Mom

Miku sighed at the message and looked at Kaito with a frown.

"Hey, I... I gotta go home now..."

At those words, Kaito's body filled up with some pain, sadness, and guilt.

"Ah," Kaito looked at the ground covered with sakura petals. "I see..."

"Yeah..."

They both got up. As Miku waved and started walking away from the sakura tree, Kaito ran up to her, gently caressed her head and back, and gave her a tight hug.

"K-kaito..?!" Miku blushed crimson red. "Wha.. Wha-?!"

Kaito closed his eyes, took a deep breath, pulled away, and smiled.

"Bye... Miku.." Kaito ran his way home and waved.

Miku stood there, baffled. Her face was still burning from the sudden hug.

* * *

><p>"All packed?" Kaito's mom asked as Kaito slowly went down the stairs with his luggage hitting against the staircases. Kaito gave a weak nod.<p>

"Alright. Now, please go put it in the trunk and help Kaiko pack up as well so we can hit the road."

Kaito did as he was told, but struggled while doing so. He didn't want to leave yet. Not like this. Not even telling Miku about his long, or perhaps forever, departure.

* * *

><p>As soon as Miku woke up, the first thing she thought about was Kaito. She had a hard time sleeping last night because of what just happened.<p>

Rather than just thinking about what happened, she also wondered why it did happen? Was it just to comfort her because she just lost two of her closest friends?

That was probably it, therefore, Miku wanted to thank him face to face. She jumped up from her bed and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're all set." Kaito's dad said as he slammed the car's trunk down.<p>

"Alright, let's get in the car now."

Kaito turned back to the outside of the house and stared at it, going back to all the memories that  
>happened while he lived there.<p>

He held back his tears, and took a deep breath and turned around to get in the car. He could see his sister, Kaiko, crouching down crying painfully while his mother tried to convince her to get into the car.

"Come on, you two, get in the car now," Kaito's father commanded.

Kaito's eyes watered as he stepped into the car.

* * *

><p>Miku ran rapidly to Kaito's house. Though inside, she wanted to walk slowly to his house out of embarrassment, but she had this feeling that she really wanted to see him.<p>

As she ran toward the direction of his house, she passed by a location that brought quite a number of unforgettable memories. The playground herself, Kaito, Rin, and Len played as children. To think it was still standing to this day. While running, she closed her eyes, smiled at it, and her eyes opened with a spark of determination.

She turned a corner on the street where Kaito's house is, and the sight in front of her shocked her. _Am I... At the right street..?_ What stood in front of Miku was a huge moving truck. As she was about to turn around and check if she's at the right place, she saw something she probably shouldn't have.

It was Kaito, getting into his family car, with a tear and a frown.

"Wha.. K-Kaito..?" Miku whispered to herself.

Kaito got into the car and the car started. ..! Miku ran towards it.

"K-Kaito!" Miku knew it was too late since the car started getting out of her sight. Every step she took, the farther it got. Yet, she didn't want to give up. She thought maybe he I might notice her and tell his parents to turn the car around back.

"KAITO!"

She tried screaming his name multiple times, yet it was no good. Miku started getting slower and unmotivated. Tears started rolling down her face. While wiping her eyes, she tripped over a rock. Due to that, she lost sight of the car. Hope was all gone.

Pain and sorrow filled her from head to toe. She laid there, crying and letting calls for Kaito come out of her mouth.

_.. Why...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished.. Sorry again for posting it so late... ;-;<strong>

**I'll try my best to upload the next one asap!**

**Please fav/review/follow! It would be greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm not dead yet!**  
><strong>I'm sorry it took realllyyyy reallyyy long again, I was running out of ideas.. ;-;<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, thanks for reading~!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously:<span>**

Kaito got into the car and the car started. _..!_ Miku ran towards it.

"K-Kaito!" Miku knew it was too late since the car started getting out of her sight. Every step she took, the farther it got. Yet, she didn't want to give up. She thought maybe he might notice her and tell his parents to turn the car around back.

"KAITO!"

She tried screaming his name multiple times, yet it was no good. Miku started getting slower and unmotivated. Tears started rolling b down her face. While wiping her eyes, she tripped over a rock. Due to that, she lost sight of the car. Hope was all gone.

Pain and sorrow filled her from head to toe. She laid there, crying and letting calls for Kaito come out of her mouth.

.. Why...?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years later:<strong>_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

An weak hand plopped on the top of the alarm clock, making the annoying cries stop.

".. M-mm..."

Two droopy eyelids slowly started making their way up. Halfway there, along with her back, suddenly they sprang up.

Miku shook her head left and right, and dug her hands through her blanket searching for her phone.

_Ah! Found it!_

Once she turned her phone on, she clenched her fist and threw the eager fist in the air.

"Today's the day!"

_**A week after Rin, Len, and Kaito's departure:**_

**Thud thud!**

"Miku!" Her mother shouted out to her while banging numerous times on the door, "Come out now! You been locking yourself in your room ever since last week!"

Miku threw her blanket above her. She was still trying to recover from what just happened, no progress yet, however.

Her mother sighed after a minute of no response and walked away.

She wearily grabbed her phone to see what time it was. After a few seconds, she sighed, closed her eyes, and set her phone under her pillow.

Miku really wanted to contact her friends, but she couldn't. Whenever she tried calling Rin or Len, she instantly got a message saying the phone is no longer reachable. Whenever she tried calling Kaito, it rang, but he never picked up.

She wondered why this was happening. Why all of them left at the same time; why she wasn't able to reach them after it all happened.

Was it because they all just wanted to get away from her?

Miku shook her head. That can't be the case; they've been friends for too long and there would have to be a reason for them to suddenly stop liking her.

But then, why?

She really wanted to see them.

"... Ah!"

_**Flashback: At the airport, before Rin's and Len's departure.**_

"Hey hey, Miku," Rin reached for Miku's hands and grasped them tightly.

"Y-yeah?"

"You know, we can still contact each other! ... Umm..." Rin scratched her head. "I think my high school name was... U-um... Ho.. Hoshigumo Academy, I think? Yeah! Uhh, I don't think they'll let you visit me during school, but when it's summer, maybe!"

"That's it! Hoshigumo Academy! It's still summer, but her school still might be going over rules and other procedures and stuff.. Oh! I wonder if I could join it! Applications should still be available, right?"

The curious tealette hopped on to her desk chair and quickly searched up "Hoshigumo Academy applications" on her laptop. She scrolled a bit down, and clicked the link by the official website.

Attention: Hoshigumo Academy is no longer accepting any applications for new students under ANY circumstances. If you have questions regarding this situation, dial "xxx-xxx-xxxx".

"Hehhh?!" Miku slammed her hand on her desk and stood up. "Th-they aren't accepting anymore? B-but nande?"

She scrolled down and squinted her eyes as she saw a small text with an underline.

_Next year's new student application will be available on: Jul. 18, XXXX. - Aug. 15, XXXX_

_Ehh? But that's next year... How am I supposed to remember to apply a year later? _

Though, she knew she would never forget them in a lifetime. But what if she suddenly forgets to apply in between those days next year? If only she didn't forget things so easily...

**Knock Knock!**

_...?_ Miku stood up to open her door.

She opened it a teeny bit, only for her one eye to see it.

"Oyy," Mikuo stared back at Miku's eye.

"Ah, Mikuo," Miku opened the door widely for her little brother to come in. "What's up?"

"Mom was worried that you haven't been coming out of your room lately, so she told me to check on you."

"I see.."

Mikuo scanned her room and came across her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Mikuo asked her as he came closer to her laptop."

"H-hey!"

"Hoshigumo Academy, eh?" Mikuo asked, ignoring the punches Miku was giving him on his back.

"Huh?" Miku paused her playful punches and look at him. "Do.. Do you know that school?"

"Yeah. A girl I'm friends with is the daughter of the principal there."

"HUHHH?!"

Mikuo covered his ears. "You're loud.."

"Bu.. B-bu.. But! Do you think you could plan a time where I could talk to her about applying early?"

Mikuo scratched his head. "I guess?"

"Really? KYAAA, THANK YOU MIKUOOOO!" Miku came over to glomp him.

Mikuo quickly grabbed a pillow off Miku's bed and blocked her from violently hugging him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(The next day)<strong>_

"A party of 2 please." Miku told the server, who placed them at a table with 2 chairs.

The two siblings sat patiently in their chair, waiting for Honoka Hoshigumo, the daughter of the school Miku's yearning to attend.

Finally, after a few minutes later, a strong light from the cafè door blinded Miku's eyes.

A gorgeous girl walked in; her flowing, pastel pink wavy hair really stood out, along with her emerald eyes and pale skin. She wore a thin knit, green and pink striped sweater, a green skirt, pink flats, and a green headband, matching her eyes and hair. She seriously looked like a model. This certain girl instantly caught the attention of pretty much everyone in the cafè as soon as she walked in.

_Who.. W-who's she?_ Miku thought, surprised. No way a celebrity would come to this old, regular cafe.

It came to Miku's surprise that the girl pulled the chair at Miku and Mikuo's table and sat down.

"Uh, hi!" The white headed girl spoke, in a high pitch cheerful voice.

"He... Hello.." Miku whispered, still shocked to find that this girl could be the "Honoka Hoshigumo" they're looking for.

"Yo," Mikuo said casually.

"Hey Mikuo. Thanks for inviting me," Honoka turned her head to Miku. "Ah! And you must be Mikuo's lovely older sister?"

"Um, ahaha.. Yeah I guess," The nervous tealette shrugged.

Honoka giggled. "It's nice to meet you! My name's Hoshigumo Honoka! Um, and you don't have to be shy haha. I don't bite~"

Miku laughed along with her. She was relieved that Honoka was a bright, easy-to-get-along-with, kind of person. It's much better to have that personality versus a half hearted, I-could-care-less, personality.

"Uh, sorry but I'll be leaving now. I don't feel like I have much to talk so I'll pick up Miku in a few." Mikuo scratched his head.

"Aw," Honoka pouted at Mikuo. "It's always fun with more people, but I guess you're right. Bye Mikuooo~"

"Later," Mikuo said as he exited the café door.

"So I heard you're interested in enrolling into my dad's school?"

Miku nodded her head. "Yes, I'm very interested, but I just don't think I could audition next year on time... I-I just have very poor memory, so..."

"Yeah, I completely understand and agree. My father is unbelievably strict about it because it's a special school that's hard to get into. You have to be really talented in music industry."

"Wait, music industry? So... The high school involves things music related? Is it an art school?"

"No, well, yes.. It's an art school, but it's particularly made for music involvement only. So you can be a singer, a musician, an accompanist, a composer, even acting and dancing sometimes, and basically any job in the music industry. Sounds a little weird, huh? That's the kind of school my dad owns, alright. Ahahah."

Miku was dumbfounded at the news. Rin and Len were attending a private school, for music? She never heard them sing or think they would have the slightest interest in singing.

"Uh.. So.. Are you still interested in going to the school?" Honoka questioned, noticing Miku's expression.

"Huh? Ah! Y-yeah! I-I thought it was just an academy with a lot of advanced material, but I still want to attend it!"

"Oh. Haha, yeah. It's has a lot more of advantages than regular schools, that's for sure."

"Haah."

There was a short silence between them, until Miku came up with an idea to talk about.

"Uh, Honoka? May I ask you something?" Miku twiddled her fingers while asking.

"Sure thing! What's up?"

"Well.. I'm just a little curious? How come you're a student at the school where Mikuo goes to, when you could just attend the school your dad's the head of?"

"Oh!" Honoka smiled. "Well, you see.. If I go to that school, knowing how my dad is, he's treat me as if I'm a princess there. I'd get a lot of love from the boys and a lot of hate from the girls. I really don't want that ehehe.."

"Oh. I see. That makes perfect sense."

"Yeah. Hey Miku? May I ask you a question too?"

"Of course!"

"Can you sing for me? I'm curious on how your voice sounds.."

Miku jumped a little. "S-sing? W-with all this people here?" She flushed.

"Yeah, why not?" Honoka widely smiled at her.

"I.. I can't!"

"Why not? I mean, you'll be performing in front of people many many time and this is just a teensy bit of it?"

"Well.. Yes, but... This is a different situation.. If I sing now, the whole cafè could go silent and it'll be very embarrassing!" Miku dug her face in her hands. "A-and besides, I haven't really sang much before!"

"Aw, Miku! I understand, but you've gotta know," The white haired gently grabbed her hands. "There will be tons of embarrassing moments if you become big, and I have this strong feeling you will. And that's fine if you haven't. All I'm testing is how you sing~"

The tealette smiled a half hearted smile. Miku had mixed feelings about that comment. It made her feel good about herself, but even more scared about the fact of creating many embarrassing moments. Also, since she hasn't taken an interest in singing at all, how in the world is she going to impress Honoka? She's heard that if you don't practice your voice much, your voice isn't going to sound as good..

But she realized she had no choice. She wants to give a good impression to the daughter the school. If she said no, then the probability of Honoka thinking she could be a really successful super star who isn't afraid of judgement is unlikely.

"Alright," Miku muttered. "What song shall I sing?"

"Yay!" Honoka clapped her hands. "Have you heard of Hirari Hirari*?"

"Yes, that's quite a sad song.."

"True! But it tests how low and high you could sing, and how much expression is put into your voice."

"Ah.. You're very smart about these kind of things, Honoka-san. It's kind of waste.."

"Yes, I guess you're right. But let's not get off topic! I really want to hear how you sing. Okay.. Whenever you're ready!"

Miku began.

As soon as she hit the first note, a feeling pierced through Honoka. Without knowing why, a feeling of sadness filled her.

"W-wow.." Honoka whispered as Miku hit all the notes perfectly, without a single mistake.

Indeed, the notes were something that an amateur could achieve, however, no amateur could hit all of them flawlessly like Miku did.

It's as if Honoka was literally going though the tragic in the song. She closed her eyes and pictured herself on the day her parents got divorced, crying, being separated with her dear brother and father. In other words, the saddest days of her life.

Miku slowly opened her eyes and immediately blushes as the whole café was silent. She was so deeply into her singing, and blacked out everything around her. She looked away from all the eyes around her, and put her head down. She slowly looked up at Honoka, and Miku's mouth widened. Honoka had watery eyes and a year down her cheek.

"E-eh?!" Miku leaned in closer to Honoka. "Wha.. What's wrong?! Was I that bad?"

Honoka shook her head and looked at Miku.

"Ah! No no!" Honoka reassured her. "That's not it at all!"

"Huh?" Miku relaxed. "Oh.. Then.. What is it? ... Why are you crying..?"

"Miku! Your voice.. It's.. It's amazing! B-beyond amazing actually!"

"What?" Miku was dumbfounded. "I-I... I can't possibly THAT good.."

"No! It was amazing, you know! Are you sure you haven't sang that much before?"

"I-I'm sure!"

"Wow, then you have a lot of potential! You're very talented! Exceeding all these standards.. There's no way you're just an amateur!"

"B-but I am.. I.. I don't have enough experience.."

"Experience is easy to get out the way! Just a few practicing, and you're certainly on your way to stardom!" Honoka got up and grabbed Miku's hands.

"You'll definitely get accepted into my dad's school! I'll make sure of it, Miku!"

**Whoosh!**

Her hair swished along her waist, and the vibrant color caught the attention of everyone at the gates.

Just like 3rd grade, eh? She smiled.

There the tealette was, drowned in whispers but ignored them like a fruit fly. Her only goal at the moment was to find Rin and Len.

**Ding dong dong ding, ding dong dong ding.**

The school bells rang to go to home room.

**Ah, crap! **

Miku hurried away to get to her homeroom class. She only paid attention to the room numbers above her, not particularly looking around her...

**CRASH! Cling clang...**

"Ugh, ow.."

Miku scratched her head. Why does this keeping happening..?!

It seems the person she bumped into had glasses. Miku spotted the glasses and picked it up, and looked behind her to hand it to the person.

"S-sorry!" Miku bowed and thrusted the glasses to the person on the floor.

_...!_

As Miku looked up, she saw a very familiar face. A girl with pale skin, glimmering turquoise eyes, and blonde hair.

"... R-rin?!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Whew.. I hope you liked it and I hope the cliffhanger was good enough!<strong>  
><strong>Uh, I'll do my best to get the next chapter asap! Promise! ㅅ<strong>

***Listen to Hirari Hirari, (a vocaloid song) to better understand the emotions Honoka is having.**


End file.
